Saber Marionette Baiko and Tamasaburo
by Uncle Sweetie
Summary: A Prologue to my story please R+R (Not good with summaries)


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or own Saber Marionette J. those rights are owned by Akahori Satoru, Negishi Hiroshi/Bandai Visual, and Movic.  
  


* * *

Author's Note: I'm not a good writer, and just getting the hang of this stuff so please mind some of the error that may be on this fanfic. If you could, could you advise me of some of the errors made and maybe give me some advice on how I can avoid those errors again. I would much appreciate. Only if you want to of course.  


* * *

  
Saber Marionette: Baiko and Tamasaburo  
By Uncle Sweetie  
E-Mail: Uncle_Sweetie@yahoo.com  
  
Lorelei placed the teacup back on the table after taking a small sip of the warm content inside. She looked up to the sandy-haired young man sitting across from her. He looked a bit restless, and was trying to calm himself down by fiddling around with his fingers and a small pencil.  
  
"Otaru?" Lorelei asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
Although this has not been the first time Otaru has ever visited Lorelei before, he was in a rather embarrassing position. He had forgotten to wind his clock back by an hour and woke up early; secondly, had never visited Lorelei on his own, always with Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry by his side.  
  
"I'm really sorry for bothering you like this" Otaru stammered with his right hand on the back of his head.   
"It's quite all right, everyone makes mistakes in their lives."  
  
Otaru stared down toward the floor, the truth was that it wasn't his ignorance of forgetting to change the time on the clock, and ending up spending an hour in the castle that was giving him the uneasy feeling, but the person who was sitting in across from him. It was just the two of them, no castle official, no doctor, nobody but Lorelei and Otaru. And all that morning Lorelei kept staring at him in a more then friendly way. She also seemed to be sending him messages (Body Language) which made absolutely no sense at all to him.  
  
Lorelei also sensed this restlessness from Otaru, and was getting kind of fed up with the fact he never returned any of those messages she sent him. But she knew she had to keep her calm, since she's dealing with someone who has absolutely no clue on women, and doesn't know how to interpret any of those messages.   
  
"So how are the girls doing?" Lorelei said, hoping maybe she could change the mood, by going into a subject which Otaru had an easier time talking about. Otaru looked up and some of that tense feeling dissipated. Although Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry were like her own daughters, she couldn't help but feel a bit of jealously toward them. They could easily talk to Otaru anytime they wanted, spend as much time with him and more. She could only see him when he comes around, since the castle still felt it is necessary she stays within castle perimeter.  
  
"They're just fine." Otaru answered. " They're just entering school and just a couple of weeks ago, they made me a present for my birthday."  
"Oh really! What was it?"  
"I couldn't tell bunch of kids broke it apart before they were able to present it to me."  
"They must have been pretty upset by that."  
"Yeah, but I'm just glad that their growing up well, and that as good as any present they could give me"  
  
Lorelei smiled a bit, his kindness and love was the reason why she was so attracted to him. Just like Ieyasu the first, he had those same attributes. Sometimes she wondered if he was a misplaced pure clone of Ieyasu, since he looked and acted just like him. She shrugged that off.  
  
"You know, I just realized the two imperial guards aren't here." Otaru said as he looked around the room. "They're usually all around you, and buzzing around you all the time."  
  
Lorelei drank the rest of the tea from her cup and placed it back down on the table. "They're currently under maintenance in the lab."  
"Oh, well I was thinking they're hiding somewhere around here, and could pop up from under the floor the second they hear trouble."  
Lorelei chuckled a bit. "No, Dr. Nanami is supervising the maintenance of the two right now."  
"Dr. Nanami you say." Otaru said, a bit concerned. "A callous guy like that, probably the right job for him"  
"What do you mean Otaru?" Lorelei asked a bit perplexed "I find him a very caring and kind man, much like yourself only a bit..."  
"It's nothing Lorelei, it's nothing."  
  
Lorelei stared at Otaru, and tried looking at him straight in the eyes, but he looked away from her. Just then soft sound of clink and clank emitted from the teacup lying on the table, as it was slowly moved around. Otaru and Lorelei stared at it till it stopped moving couple of seconds after. "What was that?" Otaru asked.   
  
Then the alarm sirens went off, Otaru and Lorelei got up from their seat, and entered one of the castle guards, out of breath.  
  
"What is going on?" Lorelei demanded.  
"There was an explosion in the lab area." The guard answered. "We don't know whether this is just a mistake made by one of the scientist, or a terrorist attack, so you been asked to stay in here Miss Lorelei.  
"Oh no, this bad." Otaru said  
  
Lorelei stood still not saying anything. "Dr. Nanami was in the lab, I hope he's okay." She thought to herself.  
  
The lab area was mess with masses of charred up papers, and the whole place darkened up by the fire. On one work area, an unconscious doctor with a badge labeled 'Ichiro Nanami' was slumped over with blooded trickling down his face. Near him were two marionette capsules with the protective glassing completely shattered and lying all over the place. Inside were the marionettes Baiko and Tamasaburo, deactivated, and unharmed by the explosion and the fire.  
  
  
Five Years Later....  
  



End file.
